


Sałatka

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [PL] [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit





	Sałatka

Wieczorny rytuał zawsze wyglądał tak samo. Gdy tylko zapadał zmrok - co w porze letniej działo się dość późno, ale właśnie z tej przyczyny raczej nie było różnicy o której pójdziesz spać - kąpałaś się, a potem, ubrana w swoją różową piżamkę wyciągałaś z lodówki ogórkowo-mięsno-makaronową sałatkę  i przełożywszy jej niewielką, acz wystarczającą ilość do specjalnej, porcelanowej miseczki oraz włożywszy w tę pyszną papkę łyżeczkę, korzystając z braku zainteresowania rodziców, wyposażona w puchate kapcie wychodziłaś z mieszkania.

Szczęściem nigdy żaden sąsiad jeszcze nie widział cię w tym dość dziwnym stanie. Tym razem miałaś nawet mokre włosy, co już całkowicie sprawiało, ze nie chciałaś, by ktokolwiek cię zobaczył. Poszłaś na samą górę sześciopiętrowego bloku i otworzyłaś drzwi na dach. Zgodnie z rytuałem usiądziesz zaraz na krawędzi dachu i, wpatrując się w oświetlone, nocne miasto spożyjesz dar niebios - sałatkę mamuni.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, gdy wyszłaś na zewnątrz. Wiatr od razu zabrał się za chaotyczne suszenie twojej czupryny. Potrząsnęłaś głową, starając się jakoś uzdatnić pole widzenia, bo wiatr wiał od tyłu i trochę pod kątem, czyli w najlepszy możliwy sposób, by zasłonić ci włosami twarz. Gdy w końcu ci się to udało... cóż.

"Huh? Ty nie jesteś Magenta-san."

 _Eeee_ _...?_

Podniosłaś wzrok i spojrzałaś na postać stojącą parę kroków dalej i wpatrującą się z ciebie z konsternacją.

Magenta, Magenta, Magenta... Yyy...

"To odcień różu?", zgadłaś, przypominając sobie godziny spędzone z mamą w Castoramie na wyborze odpowiedniej farby do salonu.

Postać zamrugała oczami, najwyraźniej nieco zdezorientowana. Zeskanowała cię wzrokiem i po chwili włożyła ręce do kieszeni kurtki, przekrzywiając głowę z uśmiechem i najwyraźniej czekając na to, co TY zrobisz.

"Ja... Um...", wyjąkałaś, bo postać zastawiała ci drogę do ulubionego miejsca na dachu. "Ja chciałam zjeść tylko...", wyparowałaś w końcu i, z czerwoną twarzą - wietrze, czemu akurat TERAZ przestałeś wiać - minęłaś ją szerokim łukiem i usiadłaś po turecku na krawędzi dachu, zabierając się za posiłek.

Zapanowała cisza. Nabrałaś trochę papki na łyżkę, wbiłaś w nią wzrok i westchnęłaś ciężko, starając się opanować chęć obejrzenia się za obcym. Chyba powinnaś go spytać co on tutaj robi. Choć w tej chwili wolałaś zainteresować się sałatką i uznać, że... jak będziesz go ignorować to sam sobie pójdzie. Smak ulubionej potrawy był tak kuszący, że naprawdę wolałaś wierzyć, że to zadziała.

Tak czy inaczej, mieszkałaś tu od urodzenia. Oficjalnie nikt nie miał wstępu na dach. A ten obcy zdecydowanie nie był sąsiadem, bo nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałaś.

Zacisnęłaś wargi, wkładając łyżeczkę do miski i ostrożnym ruchem wyciągając z kieszeni na piersi telefon. Podniosłaś go na wysokość oczu, by w odbiciu namierzyć sylwetkę.

Tyle, że sylwetka zniknęła z pola widzenia. Wzruszyłaś ramionami, kładąc telefon obok siebie i w końcu postanawiając zabrać się za swoją sałatkę.

"Masz ładnego psa", usłyszałaś nagle tuż za sobą i podskoczyłaś (w dość komiczny sposób, biorąc pod uwagę że właśnie siedziałaś), wypuszczając łyżeczkę z rąk i cudem nie tracąc w ten sam sposób miski. Łyżeczka wydała z siebie okrzyk rozpaczy i po paru sekundach skończyła tragicznie jako krwawa plama jakieś dwadzieścia metrów niżej, na chodniku. Albo może po prostu tak sobie to wyobraziłaś.

"Szlag by to...", mruknęłaś, odwracając się i dostrzegając, że KTOŚ zaledwie metr dalej wpatruje się w ekran telefonu. Zerknęłaś na miejsce obok siebie. I tak, to był TWÓJ telefon. Miałaś zdjęcie swojego psa na ekranie blokady.

Odruchowo wyciągnęłaś rękę w kierunku złodzieja, ten jednak nie odwracając wzroku od komórki tanecznym krokiem odsunął się poza twój zasięg. Zmusiło cię to do większego wysiłku i z tego powodu w następnej chwili straciłaś równowagę. Zanim zdążyłaś temu zaradzić, zarówno ty jak i miska z sałatką poleciałyście ku ziemi.

Jednak w odróżnieniu do ciebie, miska nigdy nie spotkała się z podłożem. Za to po chwili ze zgrozą uświadomiłaś sobie, że obcy ma już dwóch zakładników. Oraz - przy okazji - że dach jest troszeczkę brudny i chyba będziesz musiała się wykąpać jeszcze raz.

"Oddaj sałatkę!", zawołałaś z irytacją. Cóż, priorytety bywają różne. Obcy parsknął śmiechem i odsunął się jeszcze kawałek, wystawiając dłoń z telefonem w twoim kierunku. Wzięłaś go i od niechcenia schowałaś do kieszeni, jednak to nie wystarczało. Chciałaś z powrotem swoją sałatkę!

Tymczasem mężczyzna odsunął się i zabrał się za jedzenie twojej sałatki palcami.

Wydałaś z siebie okrzyk rozpaczy i zerwałaś się z ziemi, czując, jak wzrasta w tobie wściekłość. Nikt. Nie. Miał. Prawa. Dotykać. Twojej. Sałatki.

Zamachnęłaś się, mając zamiar uderzyć go w twarz. W tej chwili jedzenie straciło dla ciebie znaczenie. Ważna była już tylko zemsta. To była walka o honor.

Niestety, mężczyzna schylił się. Zamachnęłaś się jeszcze parę razy, spróbowałaś go kopnąć, robiłaś co mogłaś, próbowałaś szarżować. A on - jak gdyby nigdy nic - bez pośpiechu wykonywał uniki, jednocześnie pilnując, by nic nie stało się sałatce i, mało tego, znajdywał jeszcze czas, by się nią częstować. Tyle dobra, że zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak wielki skarb trzyma.

W końcu wydałaś z siebie dziwne, pełne frustracji warknięcie i chwyciłaś go obiema dłońmi za kurtkę, wkładając wszystkie pozostałe siły w nie wypuszczenie go. On jednak nawet nie próbował się uwolnić.

"I co teraz?", spytał z dziecinnym uśmiechem na twarzy, przyglądając się każdemu najmniejszemu szczegółowi twojej sylwetki. No tak. Ręce masz zajęte. Pierwszym co ci przyszło na myśl było kopnięcie, jednak on uniemożliwił ci to, stając ci na palcach. Kapcie nie miały większych szans z normalnymi butami, więc próba uwolnienia się okazała się być niemożliwą.

Zacisnęłaś wargi, myśląc nad jakąkolwiek możliwością zdarcia z jego twarzy tego irytującego uśmieszku. I w końcu, gdy chyba myślał, że już dasz za wygraną... przyciągnęłaś go do siebie i ugryzłaś z całej siły w szyję.

Jęknął, wypuszczając miskę, która roztrzaskała się na ziemi.

"O-oi, to boli! ヘ（。□°）ヘ", stęknął, próbując odepchnąć cię od siebie. Sprawiło mu to tylko jeszcze więcej cierpienia, bo wgryzłaś się jak jakiś kleszcz. Zacisnął powieki, koncentrując się na zniesieniu bólu, który zdawał się odbierać mu zdolność logicznego myślenia ( _notka: uwierzcie mi na słowo że ugryzienie w szyję cholernie, CHOLERNIE boli; albo_ _uszczypnijcie_ _się w szyję i wyobraźcie sobie coś dwadzieścia razy gorszego_ ).

W pewnej chwili poczułaś dziwny, metaliczny posmak. Nie pasujący do gorzkiego smaku wody kolońskiej, którą czułaś przez poprzednie parę sekund. Oderwałaś się od niego, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując w lekko krwawiący ślad na szyi twojej ofiary.

"Nareszcie...", mruknęła "ofiara", przysiadając na ziemi.

"Umm...", wyjąkałaś z siebie, zakrywając usta dłonią. Oblizałaś wargi, i wtedy... "O mój Boże, zarażę się czymś!!!" - wykrzyknęłaś, wypluwając jak największą ilość krwi i śliny, które miałaś w ustach. Zaczęłaś desperacko kaszleć.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na ciebie nieco nieprzytomnym - i wyraźnie zirytowanym - spojrzeniem, dotykając ostrożnie rany. Skóra w tym miejscu była nieprzyjemnie glutowata w dotyku. Wpatrywał się w ciebie przez dłuższą chwilę, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając interweniować.

Ty natomiast z trudem doprowadziłaś się do porządku i spojrzałaś na niego z ognikami wściekłości w oczach.

"Tyy..."

"Jeszcze ci nie przeszło?", spytał, z obawą zasłaniając szyję dłońmi.

"Spójrz, co narobiłeś!", krzyknęłaś, wskazując potrzaskaną miskę i martwą sałatkę wokół. "Zabiłeś ją!"

"To ty mnie ugryzłaś", zauważył.

"T-to było w samoobronie!", oznajmiłaś. "I dlatego, że mi ją ukradłeś! To ty jesteś wszystkiemu winny!"

Westchnął, wywracając oczami, co z jakiejś przyczyny zdenerwowało cię jeszcze bardziej. Zebrałaś resztki swojej desperacji i już miałaś się na niego rzucić, gdy coś błysnęło ci przed oczami i zatrzymało się przy twojej szyi, definitywnie informując cię, że każda próba ruchu skończy się dla ciebie tragicznie. Twoje serce na ułamek sekundy zatrzymało się, a ty wstrzymałaś oddech, jakby z obawy, że każdy niekontrolowany ruch może stać się przyczyną czegoś, do czego raczej wolałabyś nie dopuścić. Poczułaś lekki nacisk, przez który wylądowałaś z powrotem na ziemi.

"Może powinienem ci się odwdzięczyć, gryzoniu?", zasugerował niezdrowo entuzjastycznie, przekrzywiając głowę tak, byś mogła wyraźnie zobaczyć ranę na szyi. A wyglądała ona dość paskudnie. Blizna prawdopodobnie utrzyma się przez parę tygodni.

Wpatrywał się w ciebie przez parę chwil, analizując emocje pojawiające się na twojej twarzy. Szok, potem dezorientacja, wciąż niemijająca wściekłość wymieszana ze strachem o własne życie. Człowiek, którego przed chwilą naprawdę boleśnie ugryzłaś, kucał teraz na przeciwko ciebie z ostrzem wycelowanym w twoje gardło, gotowy krótkim ruchem zakończyć twoje życie. Każdy podmuch wiatru sprawiał, że wydawało ci się, że tak się już właśnie stało.

Niezbyt komfortowa sytuacja.

Ty również mu się przyglądałaś. Wyglądał na niezrównoważonego psychopatę. W sumie to od samego początku. Ciemne oczy poruszały się wolno wzdłuż twojej sylwetki, analizując każdy element twojego ciała. Przewiercał cię tym spojrzeniem na wylot, lecz jego twarz pozostawała niewzruszona. Lekki, arogancki uśmiech przyciągał twój wzrok i rozpraszał cię.

W pewnej chwili odsunął się i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, schował nóż do kieszeni kurtki, wstał i przeszedł parę kroków do tyłu, nie odwracając wzroku od twojej twarzy.

Zachichotał.

"No już, nie musisz się mnie bać... aż tak bardzo. Cieszę się, że mogłem zobaczyć tyle twoich emocji w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu. Były naprawdę zabawne". Roześmiał się i odwrócił, idąc w kierunku innej części dachu. "A teraz wybacz, jest jeszcze ktoś z kim muszę się dzisiaj pobawić."

Wydałaś z siebie zirytowane burknięcie i wstałaś, ignorując go i idąc w stronę wejścia do budynku. Dopiero teraz doszło do ciebie, jak późno, zimno i wietrznie się w międzyczasie zrobiło.

"A, jeszcze jedno", dodał po chwili, tuż zanim zamknęłaś za sobą drzwi. "Następnym razem chciałbym też zobaczyć, jak się śmiejesz."

Jak na zawołanie, zaśmiałaś się. Histerycznie. Trzasnęłaś ostentacyjnie drzwiami i wróciłaś do swojego mieszkania. Weszłaś do kuchni, wyjęłaś cały garnek sałatki i, sięgając po łyżkę, postanowiłaś wyżyć się na swoim układzie pokarmowym.

  ★  


End file.
